<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You Better by everlarkxevermore (LittleMsStark3000)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576853">Love You Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/everlarkxevermore'>everlarkxevermore (LittleMsStark3000)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Angst, Best Friends, Everlark AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Romance, Sex, everlark, modern day AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/everlarkxevermore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has seen this. Finnick left Johanna behind for Annie. Gale and Prim drifted apart because of Madge. And now that her bestfriend Peeta is seeing the newest girl in the neighborhood, she is about to lose him, too.</p><p>She just knows it... so she leaves him first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An Everlark AU. Bestfriends trope. Angst. An idea that begged to be written. Based on the song “Love You Better” by Valentina Ploy.</p><p>All characters are from Suzanne Collins’ The Hunger Games series. Also posted on Tumblr. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The change started one morning when Katniss dropped by Peeta's bakery after her morning errands. Just when she thought it was a normal morning of visit to her bestfriend, the unexpected - and one that she has been fearing for a while - happened.</p>
<p>"Kat, remember that new tenant in my building?"</p>
<p>"The girl you helped a few weeks back who left her key inside the unit?"</p>
<p>He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Her name is Delly."</p>
<p>"Okay," she simply acknowledged before adding, "And?"</p>
<p>She figured out there was a reason why he suddenly brought up the newest girl in the neighborhood.</p>
<p>"Well, uh... I asked her out and she said yes. We'll have dinner tonight."</p>
<p>His eyes were fixed on her, as if waiting for a reaction.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see."</p>
<p>"So? What do you think?" Peeta probed.</p>
<p>"I think that was quite fast... and surprising."</p>
<p>"Fast?"</p>
<p>She shrugged and did not need to elaborate that he has not dated for a while, and she's not used to seeing him smitten by someone. This one was technically just the second girl he laid eyes on - the first one being Glimmer, whom he was together with for a year in college. It was before they grew closer and became each other’s best buddy. After their graduation, he has been busy starting his own businesses, the bakery and a design-and-print shop.</p>
<p>"We have been chatting for two, three weeks now. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was going somewhere, you know?" he explained. "She was just asking about the district, and then... I guess she kinda likes me, too? Maybe."</p>
<p>His grin was like a stab to her chest.</p>
<p>"Good for you then," she commented briefly while picking up her backpack, prepared to leave.</p>
<p>"Wish me luck."</p>
<p>"Good luck." Katniss turned towards the door to hide her expression that spelled betrayed. "I'll go, Prim's waiting. I'm in charge of lunch today."</p>
<p>"Sure. And here -" he rounded the main counter and caught her by the exit. "Your cheese buns."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't ask for this."</p>
<p>"You don't have to. That's what bestfriends are for."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and forced a smile. "Thanks, dummy."</p>
<p>"Message me when you get home!"</p>
<p>She did not feel like talking with him again yet, so she did not.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Katniss did not mind getting calls from Peeta in the wee hours, but the incoming one irritated her even before she picked up... because she knew what it would be about.</p>
<p>"She's nice, Kat. We like the same movies, we watch the same series. We even ordered the same dessert!"</p>
<p>"Wow." Sarcasm laced her voice.</p>
<p>But he seemed still on a high to notice.</p>
<p>"So, I think I'm gonna ask her out again. Join us next time?"</p>
<p>That made her scowl. "Huh? Why?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I want her to know you, okay? She needs to meet the most important woman in my life, before... I don't know... before this goes anywhere else."</p>
<p>He was not exaggerating when he said that first bit. Indeed, she has been the closest female figure to him, with whom he shared the last 8 years of his life. She witnessed his milestones as a young entrepreneur and was there on his lows, especially when his father died shortly after college. She was present way more than his late mom was - Mrs. Mellark hardly showed that she cared about her youngest of three sons.</p>
<p>Katniss would not want to deny her bestfriend of opening his life up to someone he sees a future with... but the thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.</p>
<p>"Fine. Let me know when," she replied, slightly non-committal.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Kat. By the way, I forgive you for not messaging me earlier."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind when I got here."</p>
<p>"Alright. Are you gonna sleep now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm having breakfast with Johanna at 7."</p>
<p>"Okay. Sweet dreams."</p>
<p>She heard shuffling on the background, like he was freshening up for bed, too.</p>
<p>"Good night."</p>
<p>It actually took hours before sleep came to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta's movie date with Delly happened four nights after the first date, and Katniss declined joining them. Johanna was kind enough to help her out of her misery by scheduling a work-related meeting that she used as an excuse to not meet her bestfriend's potential girlfriend.</p><p>Another week passed and she barely showed up, using the pet shop that she was opening with Johanna and Gale as reason.</p><p>He bugged her through chat. Peeta did not like typing a lot - he wanted meet-ups or he would opt for calls. But since she has been "too busy" for those, he started sending random messages daily, to which she just replied with brief comments or emojis.</p><p>
  <i>PEETA: Passed by the uni today. Saw Sir Haymitch and he asked bout you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>PEETA: New action movies on Netflix. Your favorite MI is here</i>
</p><p>
  <i>PEETA: Did you know Ms. Effie's back in town?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>PEETA: Somebody placed an order for 20 boxes of cheesebuns!</i>
</p><p>Peperred with invitation here and there which she did not say yes to. Like one morning.</p><p>PEETA: Lunch today? Your favorite pizza place. My treat. Delly can meet us during her break</p><p>PEETA: I'm leaving the bakery in a bit. See you?</p><p>PEETA: Hey, still busy? I'm back from lunch. Del was excited to meet you. Too bad you couldn't join us</p><p>PEETA: Everything okay, Kat?</p><p>Finally, she found it in her heart to care for a reply. After his last message, he also called but she did not answer.</p><p>KATNISS: Sorry. Biz permit and other docs. Had brunch with Jo and Gale</p><p>PEETA: Haven't seen you in a week</p><p>Oh, how she missed him. But she would rather never say that, especially now.</p><p>KATNISS: Lol. Clingy dummy</p><p>PEETA: Ouch</p><p>She did not respond to that anymore. Neither did he.</p><p>*****</p><p>When she got home the following night, Peeta was waiting for her at their front porch.</p><p>"Surprise."</p><p>"Peeta. You didn't tell me you were coming over."</p><p>"I haven't seen you in a while. Thought I should make a move."</p><p>"Why didn't you go inside?"</p><p>"Prim is studying. Don't want to disturb her."</p><p>Her sister was reviewing for her medical licensure exam.</p><p>"How long have you been here?"</p><p>"2 hours?"</p><p>"You wasted 2 hours waiting here? You should have messaged me."</p><p>"I knew you were busy. And I didn't waste time. Here..."</p><p>He handed her a sketch of the sunset view, visible from where he was seated.</p><p>"This is beautiful." She gave it back to him after sincerely admiring his talent on paper when she realized something. "For Delly?"</p><p>He chuckled. "No," he pushed her hand towards her again. "That's for you."</p><p>"Oh. Thanks."</p><p>Peeta just smiled before returning the pencil and notepad he must have borrowed from Prim.</p><p>"Tea?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Katniss opened the door and he followed her straight to the kitchen. He sat while she prepared their hot tea.</p><p>"I missed this."</p><p>She turned and saw him looking around. They used to hang around her place a lot - dinner, movies or series marathon, and tea time. Once, he tried to bake there too, but he was not as comfortable as in his complete kitchen, so they did not do it again.</p><p>"Same. I've been occupied with work, I feel like I just sleep and shower here."</p><p>"If only I knew that this new venture will steal my bestfriend away, I shouldn't have pushed you to start your own shop."</p><p>She smirked. "That's not true."</p><p>"Of course, it's not. I'm proud of you. But I really do miss you."</p><p>"Dummy. It's just been a couple of weeks."</p><p><i>Plus you have someone else to spend time with anyway...</i> she almost added.</p><p>"Hey, we used to see each other everyday. Or at least three to four times a week. If I didn't come over tonight, who knows when I will see you again?"</p><p>She placed their cups on the table and sat across him.</p><p>"Fine," she huffed. "I'll drop by the bakery day after tomorrow. Morning."</p><p>"Good," he clasped his hands before him. "You want me to prepare anything for you, Ms. Everdeen?"</p><p>They both acted serious as if they were talking about some kind of a business deal.</p><p>"With or without cheese buns, I'll be there."</p><p>Peeta's face broke into a knowing smile. "<i>With</i> is always better."</p><p>They laughed lightly and started sipping on their tea.</p><p>He asked more about what was going on with her business requirements and gave her some tips and contact persons.</p><p>Surprisingly, he did not bring up Delly even once until he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss was excited to meet Peeta the morning she promised to be at his bakery. But her light mood immediately fell when she saw from the door that Peeta was seated with a girl on one of the tables, having coffee and cookies.</p><p>"Kat!"</p><p>Peeta, with a cheerful grin, approached her as soon as she entered then wrapped an arm round her shoulders, tugging her closer to his special guest.</p><p>"Del, this is Katniss, my bestfriend. Kat, she's Delly, the one I was telling you about."</p><p>The girl was courteous to stand and smile at her.</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you, Katniss. Peeta mentions you everyday, you have no idea."</p><p>"Oh. I hope he said nice things," she forced a small smile even if her insides were churning. "Good to meet you."</p><p>"I sure did," Peeta interrupted. "That's why she couldn't wait to see you."</p><p>"Join us? We were just chatting over breakfast," Delly offered the empty seat.</p><p>It was then that she realized - Peeta planned this. He was sure that she was coming over when she said so, so he arranged this meeting up... without her knowing. The table had three chairs and three sets of utensils.</p><p>"Yes, please," he pulled the chair for her. "I'll get you coffee."</p><p>"No, I need to go," she declined abruptly, tightening the hold on the straps of her backpack.</p><p>"Can't you stay for a while? Just for 5 or 10 minutes, Kat," he bargained, his cerulean blues pleading as his hand slid on her arm to lightly grip by her elbow.</p><p>She discreetly moved away from his hold and chuckled. It sounded fake even to her own ears.</p><p>"I'd like to, but I literally just dropped by. Gale's waiting for me at the train station."</p><p>Lie. She was meeting Gale in 2 hours.</p><p>"Train station?" Peeta's brows furrowed and he turned completely towards her. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"District 7. I'm staying at Johanna's place until the opening."</p><p>"You're opening in no less than two weeks."</p><p>He knew about the timeline. They were just talking about it the other night.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Another lie. She and Gale were going there to finalize the plans for the opening, then Gale would head back to his home in District 2 after dinner, which Johanna offered to cook for them. And she was supposed to spend just one night there.</p><p>"And you're staying there the whole time? You didn't tell me."</p><p>Katniss sensed annoyance in his tone and with the way he crossed his arms to his chest.</p><p>"We just agreed on it last night. I'd adjust this time. They've been travelling so much coming here."</p><p>"Because the shop is here."</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p><i>Way to go acting cheated, Peeta. You are the one who is making me feel like a fool</i>, she wanted to blurt out.</p><p>"Please, Mellark. We shouldn't be discussing about this in front of Delly, should we?" she glanced at the woman who sat back in silence.</p><p>"No, please. Don't mind me."</p><p>Peeta heaved a sigh and turned to face his guest. "I'm sorry -"</p><p>"I really need to leave now. I apologize for ruining your breakfast mood. Enjoy the rest of your food."</p><p>She went to exit before she could witness anything unpleasant to her eyes between the two, but he was quick to catch her just outside the door.</p><p>"Kat, wait."</p><p>The look she gave him was blank.</p><p>"I'll call you later, okay?" he gently cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Take care."</p><p>She nodded without looking at him then walked away. Even so, she felt him watching her leave.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Gale was past asleep on his booth but Katniss, restless, just stared outside her window. It was past 6 in the evening and it would still take hours before they reached District 7.</p><p>She felt her phone vibrated in her front pocket.</p><p>It was Peeta.</p><p>"Hey," she greeted bluntly after deciding to take it instead of pretending to be asleep.</p><p>"Hi. I was trying to call you earlier but I couldn't get through."</p><p>"The phone was in my bag. I just took it out to message Prim."</p><p>"Did you sleep yet? You sound so tired."</p><p>Damn him for always looking after her, she thought. It killed her realizing that she would not get any of these anymore soon.</p><p>"I could use some rest. Maybe after this."</p><p>He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"</p><p>"I told you this morning, didn't I?"</p><p>"If you at least sent me a message last night, I shouldn't have invited Delly to come over and just spent the time with you instead."</p><p>She scowled even if he could not see it.</p><p>"You should have told me, too, that you were planning a meet-and-greet this morning."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I surprised you with that. I just thought it would be a good time to finally -"</p><p>"Apparently, not."</p><p>There was a moment of silence which Peeta broke.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?"</p><p>"Why would I be?"</p><p>"I don't know... You've been acting strange lately. Cold, even."</p><p>Katniss felt her throat constricted and heat crept up her eyes. She bit her lip and refused to answer that.</p><p>"Did I do anything wrong before today? Offended you or something?"</p><p>"I'm... I can’t talk about this now. I need sleep."</p><p>Peeta heaved another sigh. "Okay. Will you please call me back when you get to 7?"</p><p>This would be inevitable, she accepted. They needed to have that conversation.</p><p>"Yeah, will do."</p><p>"I'll wait. Good night, Kat."</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>He stayed on the line until she ended the call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peeta's been seeing the girl for about a month now, right?"</p><p>Katniss nodded to Johanna's question, her eyes trained at the wine glass on her hand.</p><p>They were done with dinner and Gale already went home. The two of them were left alone with a half-full bottle of moscato and she opened up to her what happened that morning.</p><p>"And he still makes an effort to communicate with you?" </p><p>"Somehow."</p><p>"Hey, be fair," the host poured her refill. "Maybe, he does want you to stick around." </p><p>She smirked at her self-deprecating thought. "For what? One more month? One more week? Until they're officially a couple?" </p><p>"Give him the benefit of the doubt, brainless. You know Peeta, way more than anyone does. Ask yourself: do you really believe he will dump you just like that?" </p><p>She gave her a meaningful stare. "Finnick forgot about you."</p><p>Johanna shrugged and drank from her glass. Katniss figured out that her friend must have moved on. Anyway, Finnick has been married for almost a year already.</p><p>"Finn and I were close, yes. But it wasn't the same level as your friendship with Peeta. Heck, I even thought you two were together!"</p><p>There went her bitter smile again. Nope, she and Peeta never saw each other in a romantic way. Sometimes, she thought about that possibility, but she would always revert to their friendship. At least, bestfriends do not break up.</p><p>Oh, how wrong was she.</p><p>"Talk to him. Just say whatever's on your mind. The poor guy deserves to know -" Johanna interrupted her chain of thoughts, before pausing to check a chat notification.</p><p>"Speaking of the poor guy, he is asking if you got here safe," Johanna finished her wine then stood up to go to the sink. "Stop moping, charge your damn phone and call him back, woman."</p><p>*****</p><p>After helping Johanna clean the kitchen, she went to the guestroom and unplugged her phone to call Peeta, but he asked to switch to video instead.</p><p>His disheveled appearance on screen greeted her. It was like he was the one who travelled for at least 10 hours. He must be in the design-and-print shop based on his background and was using a laptop.</p><p>Katniss immediately sensed his heavy aura. The fact that he was in his other shop said a lot. He rarely went there; Rye was in charge of the daily operations on his behalf. The few times that he visited was when he needed to unwind by creating designs himself. He baked when he was happy. He drew and painted when he was down.</p><p>"You've been avoiding me."</p><p>It was a statement rather than a question from Peeta.</p><p>"It's not like that," she bit her lip and avoided his eyes.</p><p>"Oh yeah? You ignore my calls. You respond to my messages late. You barely show up the past weeks. Now, you will be away for half a month and didn't even bother telling me in advance." </p><p>His words were like bullets that she could not dodge. He was right, but how could she admit that? </p><p>At the back of her mind, she heard Johanna: <i>Talk to him. Just say whatever's on your mind. The poor guy deserves to know.</i></p><p>"I'm sorry," she started.</p><p>Peeta's hands swiped his face with obvious exhaustion. "We weren't like this... You used to tell me everything, as petty as when your sister's cat irks you. Lately, I don't know anymore what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." </p><p>"I just..."</p><p>"Try honesty, Kat."</p><p>She let out a shaky breath. "I don't want to get used to that anymore."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I guess I need to start putting distance between us, so it won't hurt so much when you go away -"</p><p>"Wait... Who's going away?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>He was a mix of confusion and frustration. His eyes narrowed further. </p><p>"Because you have Delly now!"</p><p>"What?!" He leaned closer to the screen. "Katniss, are you seriously saying that I'm leaving you because of another girl?"</p><p>"You will, eventually -" </p><p>"That's exactly what I'm trying not to do! Can't you see?"</p><p>"Until when? She would need you, Peeta. She would want all of you. She might even question my presence later on. So before we even get there -"</p><p>"Yeah, before we even get there, who the fuck gave you this idea?"</p><p>His frustration escalated to anger.</p><p>"I've seen it, okay? I've seen it and I know it. Finnick and Johanna grew apart when he got together with Annie. Prim lost an older brother with Gale when he got together with Madge. Yeah, they're still friends, but it isn't the same as before when they were like attached by the hip. And it's bound to happen to us, too!"</p><p>"I'm not Finnick and I'm not Gale, Kat! You should know by now that I cannot even imagine my life without you!"</p><p>Katniss was stunned. She watched as her bestfriend's expression turned more sullen than it already was earlier.</p><p>"I can't believe that you don't trust me enough on this..." </p><p>She swallowed a lump in her throat, but could not keep the tears pooling in her eyes.</p><p>"I can't believe you think so less of me..." </p><p>"Peeta, that's not -"</p><p>"No... Just..." He ran his fingers on his already unkempt hair and it was him who could not look at her this time. "Think about what you said, and let's just talk when you get back."</p><p>The next thing she knew, he has ended the video call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a few days of contemplating about what they both said before Katniss decided to go back to 12.</p><p>Johanna let her stay at her home for as long as she needed - for work and, at the same time, to think. During the day, she was a fully functioning adult, but at night, she barely slept well. She even had a bad dream one time about Peeta leaving District 12 for good, and she woke up sobbing.</p><p>He has not called nor messaged her since the night she arrived at District 7... She also has not reached out, though she knew that she needed to apologize to him. He deserves it, and not over the phone.</p><p>It felt so selfish considering only her fears and her being left behind. Now, her bestfriend is dissapointed... hurt even. She did not consider what he would feel before slowly cutting ties with him. </p><p>Not to mention what this could mean between him and Delly.</p><p>What if he lets go of that girl who can make him happier just to ease her anxieties? Or if he decided to go on, can she take it that he will bear the guilt of letting their friendship fall apart, when it was her fault to begin with?</p><p>Her fears could have justified how she treated the situation, but it did not give her the right to disregard someone else's emotion... especially when that someone else has been a true, good friend to her for almost a decade.</p><p>From the train station, she went straight to the bakery to see him immediately. Thom, his helper, said he was in his office.</p><p>She expected that he was busy with logsheets and financial books on his work table when she knocked.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Instead, she found him slouched on his small couch, head on its backrest and eyes closed. He was even massaging the bridge of his nose up to his eyebrows as if he was having a terrible headache.</p><p>"Peeta."</p><p>He immediately opened his eyes and sat up straight, almost unbelieving that she was right there.</p><p>"Kat?"</p><p>"I-i'm sorry..."</p><p>"Ssshhh... Come here." He walked up to her, then gathered her in his arms.</p><p>Her arms snaked around his waist, returning his tight embrace. He ran a hand on her back and another hand gently held her nape in place as she leaned on his shoulder.</p><p>They hugged in silence for a minute or two before Katniss pulled out a little, just do she could look at his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I really am."</p><p>Peeta smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before staring at her again. </p><p>"You should have told me you were coming back; I could have picked you up from the station."</p><p>"Thought you were mad at me."</p><p>He gave her another quick body squeeze before tugging her lightly by her wrists to sit on the couch beside him. </p><p>"I was seriously thinking of going to 7 before the week ends; just wanted to finish the bulk orders before I leave. I'm not mad, Kat. Hurt, yes."</p><p>Once again, guilt was eating her inside. It was her who owed him an apology and explanation, but he was getting ready to follow her to miles away and see her instead.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It was so wrong of me to think that way about you..." she recalled their last conversation. </p><p>Peeta shook his head, a sign that he was dismissing it, then pulled her to lean on him again. "Forgiven."</p><p>She was at a loss for reason why she has someone as gentle, as loving and as selfless as him in her life. But it also strengthened the reason why she was so scared to lose him. </p><p>Enough of herself though. She came here to fix that thing between them.</p><p>"Let me make it up to you... I'll try my best to... get along with Delly."</p><p>"You don't have to do that."</p><p>"No, I mean it." She separated from him to see his reaction to what she said next. "But... if you want to keep a distance, just let me know, okay? I will understand." </p><p>"Kat..." </p><p>"It will be fine. I swear, I'll understand... I just don't want to lose you completely," her eyes lowered to her fidgeting hands.</p><p>He grabbed them and settled their entwined hands on his thigh as he promised. "You will never lose me."</p><p>Katniss nooded. She believed him. She chose to trust him.</p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"Besides, I'm not dating anyone anymore," he added, to her surprise.</p><p>"Huh? What happened?"</p><p>Peeta just shrugged and she could not read from his face what he actually felt about it.</p><p>She remembered the morning before she left him and Delly... Could it be? </p><p>"I fucked it up, didn't I?..." she guessed. </p><p>"No," he chuckled. "I think I did."</p><p>Her brows furrowed with more curiosity. "What's wrong?"</p><p>He sighed and stood, pulling her up, too. "Let's just talk about it next time. Come on, I'll bring you home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Rated M to almost E for this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss woke up with a lighter heart. She has slept longer compared to the past couple of weeks. Aside from the tiring travel from District 7 to 12, she slept better because she and Peeta were back in good terms. He did not stay anymore after driving her home the previous night, insisting that she needed to rest, but he messaged her when he got home and said good night.</p><p>She found herself smiling as she got up and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen to have breakfast. There was no need to work for the day, as she and Johanna had done quite a lot in 7 and have coordinated all the logistics needed prior to their shop’s opening. Gale was taking on the demand and supply planning for operations. She could have the day off and resume the next day to follow-up their pending papers in the district offices.</p><p>A note from Prim posted on the fridge’s door said that she went to a friend’s place for group review-slash-birthday celebration and she would spend the night there, too. But she left food for her to just reheat. She sent a message to her, acknowledging the note. There was no need to tell her that she had wanted to spend the day with her as they have both been busy lately. She missed her sister, too, but it would just make Prim guilty – she did not want that and let her enjoy a day with other company instead.<br/>
</p>
<p>
That left her with nothing particular to do. She could pamper herself in the spa or get her nails done; she could turn to house chores; or she could call Peeta and make plans with him.</p><p>The last one appealed most to her.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Here you go,” Katniss handed a tall glass of water to Peeta who was seated comfortably in the living room.</p><p>When she called him to ask what he was up to, he invited her to join him in the bakery while he worked on a huge Avengers-themed birthday cake. It took him hours before he could decide the best form, flavor and design, as well as creating a “trial” before making the actual cake the next day. He let her help in frosting, she did taste tests, and they played card games during waiting time.</p><p>They left the bakery and dined at their favorite pizza place before he drove her home. This time, he stayed, and they decided to watch a movie before calling it a day.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>He gulped the cold water bottoms up before placing the glass back on the center table.</p><p>“I really hope I can pull off that cake tomorrow. More than not wanting to disappoint the parents who are paying a lot, I don’t want to break a young girl’s heart.”</p><p>“I’m sure you won’t. It’s going to come out well, don’t worry too much about it. It looked and tasted really good earlier.”</p><p>He huffed and lied down on the couch.</p><p>“You sure you can still stay up for a movie?”</p><p>Peeta laughed and rested his head on her lap when she sat. “I’m not sure now.”</p><p>“Okay. Just sleep. I’ll wake you in an hour or two.”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>She waved her phone to him before placing it back on the side table. “Netflix here.”</p><p>“Alright. Wake me up when you’re done watching.”</p><p>To make him more comfortable, she moved to the far end so he could stretch his legs and place his feet atop the opposite armrest. Then she started running her fingers on his blonde locks. Her other hand massaged the space between his neck and left shoulder, helping him to relax.</p><p>“Fuck, Kat…” he groaned, his eyes closed, hands across his flat stomach.</p><p>There was something in those words and his raspy tone that made her belly stir.</p><p>“That feels so good,” he mumbled.</p><p>Her breathing seemed to have stopped. She did not notice that her hands’ movement stopped altogether, too.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>Peeta opened his eyes and his stare met her gaze straight as she looked down on him.</p><p>They just silently observed each other, until she subconsciously pressed her lips together to wet them – her throat seemed to have suddenly dried.</p><p>And she caught him swallowed, too – his Adam’s apple moved, and his blue orbs turned a shade darker.</p><p>“Don’t do that.” Even his voice was an octave lower when he spoke again.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>Instead of answering, he raised a hand towards her face and slowly ran his thumb along her lower lip. It was her who swallowed this time. He did not stop at a swipe, and when he did it again, something nudged her to press a kiss to the pad of his thumb.</p><p>In a split second, he has untangled himself, cornered her on her side of the couch, cupped her face with both hands and was kissing the living lights out of her. At first it was teasing, like he was just tasting her. Then it turned eager, coaxing a response.</p><p>They were catching air when Peeta lifted his lips away from hers after kissing her for minutes, but just when she thought he would back away completely, he started trailing pecks from her jaw down to her neck then up again to the spot under her ear as he guided her to lie on her back and under him. She grasped his hair while his hands found their way into her shirt.</p><p>It felt too hot around them. Their skin was feverish. And her breath hitched when he slightly sucked her earlobe before whispering…</p><p>“I want more, Kat… I need you. You have to push me away now if you don’t want this.”</p><p>Like a reinforcement to what he said, he bucked his hips to her middle and she felt the obvious effect of what they have been doing so far.</p><p>Katniss could not find her words, so she let her body speak by turning his face towards hers again, kissed him harder and lifted her hips to his to create the contact again.</p><p>That must have pushed him beyond the limits.</p><p>They undressed each other in between fervent lip-locking and, soon enough, Peeta was settling himself between her legs.</p><p>“We can’t go on pretending this never happened.”</p><p>She heard and understood him, so she nodded with eyes shut. She was dizzy with all the sensations he made her feel from head to toe. He seemed hell-bent to pleasure her whole being.</p><p>“Talk to me, sweetheart.”</p><p>Her eyes opened somehow and looked at him. His hair was disheveled and sweaty. His lips were swollen. His eyes focused on her, waiting for response.</p><p>“Y-yes,” she breathed out. “Yes, Peeta.”</p><p>He kissed her once more, like sealing their deal, before he moved again. She watched him pull out a foil packet from his wallet in the discarded pair of pants.</p><p>There were no words exchanged after that. The only noise that remained were the sounds their bodies made and moans which they did not attempt to suppress at all as they reached their peak.</p><p>When they have both gone down from their high, Peeta pulled out from her and settled them on their sides, facing each other. She felt her cheeks blushed when he just quietly stared at her, removing stray hair strands away from her face. To avoid his piercing eyes, she leaned her forehead to his chest. He enveloped her in his arms and pressed a kiss on top of her head.</p><p>But he never said anything. It made her ask herself: <i>what does this mean? what’s next? how are we supposed to act around each other now?</i></p><p>She just wished they did not complicate things more than how they were days ago… That was the last thing that registered in her mind before she drifted to sleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>Katniss never thought that this would ever happen between her and Peeta... Never imagined that one morning, before the sun rose, she would wake up wrapped in his arms, her back against his body, under the sheets on her own bed.</p><p>He was pressing light kisses on her shoulders and his breath was hot on her skin.</p><p>"How'd you know my room?" she turned to him and asked just to break the silence. He has been to this home countless times, but he has not been to any of the rooms upstairs.</p><p>He smirked and looked at her bedside table.</p><p><i>Oh.</i> She forgot that they have a picture on one of the frames. It was sitting there for years, she actually did not look at it anymore.</p><p>"That's one handsome guy you have right there," he teased.</p><p>She decided to ride along. "That's my bestfriend."</p><p>Peeta lifted himself on one elbow to hover above her and looked her in the eye. "You kinda look good together, you know?"</p><p>"You think so?" She raised an eyebrow. "Not sure about that..."</p><p>"Ah, really..."</p><p>He caught her face and initiated another long, breath-taking kiss, before pulling her on top of him. Her ear was pressed on his chest and and she was so aware of the thump of his heart.</p><p>"What are we doing, Peeta?"</p><p>Even if she took the bold step of asking, she could not face him. She was not sure if she would like his response, but at least, he would not see her reaction whatever that would be.</p><p>He took a deep breath before he spoke. "We never planned this, Kat. Maybe, we both didn't see this coming..."</p><p>When he paused, she thought it was all she would hear, but he moved them again so they were face to face.</p><p>"...but it's not wrong. I don't regret any second of it." Peeta caressed her cheek. "Do you?"</p><p>She shook her head, not needing to think so hard about it. There was no regret, not even an ounce of it.</p><p>"I'm glad," he smiled, pinching her chin.</p><p>She smiled a little, too.</p><p>"I'm your first."</p><p>Her face felt like it was burning again. She avoided his eyes. Of course, he would figure it out.</p><p>"That makes me happier."</p><p>Not waiting for her reply, Peeta pulled her to him and started trailing wet kisses on the side of her neck down to her breast. It did not take long this time around - in a couple of minutes, he was already touching her where she ached to be touched. He uttered her name like a prayer and whispered things which pushed her faster to the edge.</p><p>But there was another question in her head that she could not utter... a more important one. She was sure she did not have the confidence to ask him that anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long, tiring day for Katniss. She jumped from one district office to another to complete all the paper works and secure the permit for the shop’s opening event, as well as their future operation. It did not help that she lacked a few hours of sleep because of Peeta.</p><p>He messaged her that morning saying he was also knee-deep in baking, finishing the giant cake project, and he needed to deliver it to the party personally after lunch time. Then he must go back to the bakery and attend to the bulk orders that came in.</p><p>She thought that they would not see each other until late night, if at all. So, when she got home, she showered quickly and curled up in her room.</p><p>Her ringing phone awakened her later.</p><p>“Peeta?” she groggily answered, face-down on her mattress.</p><p>“Hey. Did I wake you up?”</p><p>She glanced at the clock on the wall. “Yeah, but it’s fine. It’s past 8, and I have not had anything since lunch. I think I’m starving.”</p><p>“Get up now, go” he chuckled. “I dropped by and wanted to check on you, but Prim said you were sound asleep. You were even snoring.”</p><p>“Shut up,” she dismissed his teasing, but it warmed her heart that he actually checked in.</p><p>“No worries. Knew you had a crappy day. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Uh-hmm,” she affirmed as she turned to lie on her back and focused on the ceiling. “I should be less occupied tomorrow.”</p><p>“Same, I’ll take the second half of my day off. We can hang around here at home.”</p><p>Her stomach almost flipped, and her mind ran a mile in an instant. But she shook the thoughts away. “Okay. I’ll bring pizza. Around 4?”</p><p>“4 is fine.”</p><p>“Alright,” she swung her legs off the bed. “I really need to get up now.”</p><p>“I hear your tummy grumbling from here!”</p><p>She rolled her eyes even if he would not see it. “I’ll hang up.”</p><p>“Bye, Kat. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“See you.” </p><p>Aside from Katniss’ insides which fluttered every time she remembered the previous night with him, not much has changed between them. The messages and exchanges were casual. No sweet nothings. None that indicated a shift in their relationship.</p><p>At that point, she just pushed it to the back of her mind. But she subconsciously wished that he would say something about them soon.</p><p>*****</p><p>At 3:00 in the afternoon the following day, Katniss was already in Peeta’s building. He said he was just home anyway. She exited the elevator at the 12th floor and turned to his unit’s hallway, when she spotted two people talking outside his door.</p><p>Peeta and Delly.</p><p>They immediately sensed her presence and he was the first to acknowledge it.</p><p>“Kat.”</p><p>There was a glint in his eyes when he looked her way and…</p><p>
  <i>Is he blushing?</i>
</p><p>“Hey,” she replied as she approached them, holding tighter to the pizza box in her hand.</p><p>“Hi, Katniss,” Delly also greeted.</p><p>“Hello, Delly. How are you?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s a good day so far! I took a leave from work today and did my grocery shopping,” she slightly raised her hands holding brown bags and take-away food. “Might have some free time to go out tonight as well.”</p><p>Katniss smiled a little. “Great to hear.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you two now to have these stuff sorted out. See you around!”</p><p>As the girl turned towards her unit, she caught her winking at Peeta.</p><p>He shook his head, smiling, and unlocked his own door. Then he let her go past him to the dining area.</p><p>“Goodness, that pizza smells good! What flavor did you get?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Pepperoni and cheese. Or ham. I forgot,” her arms crossed on her chest and she leaned her back on the kitchen sink.</p><p>“I bought beer and chips, too.”</p><p>Unpacking the canned drinks and tumblers from the brown bag, he glanced her way. “You’re done for the day?”</p><p>She nodded as confirmation.</p><p>“Everything alright?”</p><p>Of course, he immediately noticed that something was up.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I see your mind’s floating around. What’s it?”</p><p>“Nothing much,” she looked at his face. “I just… I remember you never told me what exactly happened between you and Delly. You always said we'll talk about it next time.”</p><p>The pause and the realization that crossed his expression before he looked down to the table said something. “Oh, that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she answered still straight-faced.</p><p>“Uh… right. Guess we have to talk about that now.”</p><p>The nearest seat that she could take was on the dining table, so she pulled a chair and settled there, as Peeta did the same. There was distance between them, but they were facing each other.</p><p>A moment of silence passed before he spoke again.</p><p>“Look, I didn’t want to bring it up, but… well, after the other night…,” he heaved a sigh, clasped his hands and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward to her. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where to begin.”</p><p>“Y-you’re sorry?”</p><p>It was the only one she got, and he was quick to correct her presumption.</p><p>“No! No, Kat. That’s not what I mean. I told you, what happened between us, I don’t regret that at all. But it’s… unusual.”</p><p>“Yeah, because we shouldn’t go around having sex with our bestfriend, right?” she replied with sarcasm as she still did not understand where the conversation was going.</p><p>“Hey, hear me out, please,” he pulled his chair closer to her until their knees were already touching. He grasped one of her hands with both of his and rested them on her thigh.</p><p>She swallowed a lump forming in her throat. If Peeta would say it was all a mistake, she might break down right then and there.</p><p>“After you left for 7, Delly and I had a serious conversation. We ended up deciding that we should stop going out, stop trying to be together. When I told you that it was me who fucked up? That’s true, because I should not have started dating with her in the first place.”</p><p>He forced a small smile, like he was asking for her understanding.</p><p>Then he pulled another deep breath before continuing. “I knew all along that you, Kat, you’re special to me. I value so much what we have all these years, and you know that. But…”</p><p>
  <i>There’s the dreaded “but”.</i>
</p><p>“Somebody else had to say to my face that we’re way beyond friendship now – it was Delly. She said, and I quote: you and Katniss are crazy about each other.”</p><p><i>Oh.</i> That, she did not expect.</p><p>His hold on her hand tightened. His eyes pleaded to hers for a response. “Are we, Kat? Do you see me as something more… for you?”</p><p>Her sight was starting to blur so she blinked. A tear fell on her cheek.</p><p>“Have you been thinking about that, too?” The answer was not direct – she wanted to hear more. She needed to be sure.</p><p>“I have, yes, while you were away. So, when you came back, I was testing the waters… I was looking at us in a different way… secretly. Then, you know how things escalated quickly, and it became a little more complicated after that, at least for me.”</p><p>Peeta reached out to wipe her cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p>“I've been dying to tell you how I feel, but I don’t want you to think that I’m doing this just because something happened. Am I making sense?”</p><p>She nodded. “You do. I just did not expect that it’s what you and Delly talked about. When I saw you earlier, I thought…”</p><p>That needed not to be completed for him to understand.</p><p>“Delly and I are never going beyond being neighbors. It’s actually the first time that I saw her again. And she was asking about us. You showed up before I could give any answer.”</p><p>His hand let go of hers just so he could cup her face, trapping her to meet his gaze. Then he leaned in further to capture her lips, and she opened up to him instantly. The next thing she knew, he has pulled her to settle on his lap, straddling him.</p><p>“Can I ask you again now? Are you really crazy about me, too?” He caressed her cheeks while catching his breath. “Because I’m madly in-love with you, Katniss. Point-blank. All-in. No turning back.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed a kiss to his neck.</p><p>“Words, sweetheart.” Peeta demanded.</p><p>“I’m not good with words…”</p><p>He chuckled. “Fine. I’ll work that out of you then.”</p><p>And he did. Less than an hour later, with pizza and beer completely forgotten, Katniss was muttering how much she loved him and everything that he did to her on his bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last part! If you made it up to here, THANK YOU! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi, beautiful."</p><p>Katniss turned to see the owner of that very familiar voice and immediately met his blue eyes. Peeta looked shining under the morning sun, but his smile was even brighter.</p><p>"Hi," she automatically wrapped her arms around his waist and he gave her a quick tight squeeze before leaning down for a kiss.</p><p>"You cleaned up good," she commented after checking him out. He wore a long-sleeved plaid button down over plain white V-neck shirt paired with dark jeans and leather shoes. Not too formal and not too casual for the opening event. He smelled heavenly, too - a mix of his signature cologne, aftershave and cinnamon, the latter probably because he dropped by the bakery for a while before getting there.</p><p>"Just want my girlfriend to be proud to have me around her friends and business partners."</p><p>She leaned on his chest and pecked lightly on the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I'm proud of you. Always. You can wear a sack and I'd still be elated to introduce you to all of Panem."</p><p>Peeta chuckled and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"I see that someone did not lose a bestfriend and gained a beau instead," Johanna commented as she approached them.</p><p>"Hey Jo, what's up?" he greeted.</p><p>"Nice to see you. Thanks for coming out."</p><p>Peeta shifted his hold on Katniss and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. "Can't miss this for the world.”</p><p>"I still don't understand how come this woman ever thought that you were gonna leave her, you know? You're definitely smitten, borderline possessive. I’m kinda envious."</p><p>"I'm brainless, you said,” she kissed her boyfriend’s arm in front of her to tease their friend further.</p><p>Johanna rolled her eyes but laughed.</p><p>Gale joined them, too. "Hey, man."</p><p>"Gale,” Peeta greeted. “Congratulations to you three. I was telling Kat that this is a really great idea and I'm sure this will be a hit.”</p><p>Their pet shop business was a first in the district. Joanna got the idea when she visited the Capitol a year back. Since there was already a growing population of pet owners in 12, they thought of opening a shop that would cater to their wants and needs.</p><p>"Looking forward to that, too. We're gaining attention on social media so we hope they translate to sales soon."</p><p>The event coordinator called their attention a little later and the ribbon-cutting happened after a brief program.</p><p>Katniss and Peeta were hand in hand as they entered the shop and he saw it inside for the first time. There were already a number customers who lined up earlier to avail of their first day promos. Some were shopping for pet accessories and treats and some were having their pets groomed. All were being attended to by the 4 staff hired for the jobs.</p><p>After checking out the shelves, they stood by the entrance and took a few photos with their phones.</p><p>"Finn? You're here!"</p><p>Johanna's voice got their attention and their sight followed her quickly making way out of the shop. Indeed, Finnick was there with his pregnant wife.</p><p>"Of course! You invited us, didn't you?"</p><p>"Sorry for being a little late though..." Annie added.</p><p>"No, it's fine," Johanna dismissed and they hugged, before walking to the cocktail tables set for the guests.</p><p>"Jo must be really happy. She hasn't seen Finnick for a while,” Katniss smiled as she watched them.</p><p>"I'm sure he missed her, too.”</p><p>She also caught Prim and Gale seated and chatting not too far from where the two newcomers settled. Madge joined them with food from the buffet table.</p><p>"Like my sister and Gale. I heard them earlier. They talk as if he never left 12... like they just saw each other yesterday."</p><p>"They went through changes. Grew apart. But the love will always be there, real and never forgotten."</p><p>She looked up to Peeta and leaned her back comfortably against him. "You're really good with words, you know?" </p><p>His grin was mischievous before he whispered to her ear: "I'm good with a lot of things."</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>